


The One...

by Exo_ox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluff, High School, Jaeno, M/M, Obliviousness, Pining, markhyuck, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exo_ox/pseuds/Exo_ox
Summary: Love is a powerful thing. It can lead to dangerous feelings, like jealousy, obsession, and anger. However, at a young age, we dive head-first into love. It makes us happy, warm, and excited about the idea of forever. That's why love is chaotic and crazy when we are young.As we grow older, love changes. Maybe for better or worse, but we'll never know until we dive head-first in, right?"Our status is different but as long as you love me, we can be together... right?""I'm not afraid to love you so I will anything for you... at least, anything to my ability.""You choose me because you can't have your number one so why did I bother?""The love you gave me can't be reciprocated so why did you try so hard?"





	1. ...With the Prologue

DONGHYUCK ❤ 

The school bell ring and I rush to get out of school. I have to get to the Lee mansion before young Master Lee gets home from his school. It's been a month or two since I started working for him. His first name is Mark and he is said to take over his father company when he grows up. The guy is kind of a jerk to me and is kind of a pervert. He pinches my butt on the first day.

"Hi everyone," I greet the mansion staffs as I put my backpack in a corner of the storage room and start changing into my butler uniform. "Is he back yet?"

"Nope," The head maid replied. "You still time to clean his room."

Usually, I clean Mark's room in the morning as he showered but I had to take my father to the hospital for his checkup. That's why I have to rush a bit now. I vacuum and dust the place in less than 20 minutes. It took me a week to know his whole room like the back of my hand, so I know every corner of the room. I even know where he keeps his stacks of girly music.

"Here, Donghyuck," Another maid walk in the room with a tray of tea. "I made the tea to save you some time."

"Thank you so much, Miss Luna," I accept the tray and set it on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "I think I'm done here."

Next is Mark's bathroom. Yes, I have to clean the toilet and bathtub. I rather clean it every day than have it get super dirty. By the time I exit the bathroom, I can hear the sound of the other staffs greet Mark. I didn't wait for him to get to his room before I left and went to the staff room. Before I could catch my breath, the ringing of bell signaling that staff is needed somewhere in the mansion.

"It came from the young Master room, so it's for you Donghyuck," The head maid handed me a tray with cakes and cookies. "The young Master must want a snack."

It's always a wonder to me how Mark could eat all these sugars but never gain weight. I enter his room and set the tray down next to the tea tray. The guy is sitting on his couch, reading a book. Yes, he has a couch in his room because his room is bigger than an average teen room.

"Sit," Mark ordered.

I sat down on the opposite armrest from Mark. My guard is up high just in case he tries to do something inappropriate. Just yesterday, I caught him staring as I bent down to pick up something. "How could I be a service?"

"Just sit there," He crawls over to my side without looking away from his book. Then he suddenly lay his head on my laps and just stay there, reading casually. "Play with my hair."

This is kind of stepping over the line. Even if he asks for it, it's still inappropriate for me to play with his hair. However, Mark glares at me when he looks away from his book so I play with his hair. For a person with dye hair, I expect it to be dry but it's kind of fluffy. We stay like that for a while as Mark keeps flipping through his book. "Have you finish your homework yet?"

"I have none," He replied. "What about you?"

"Mine is done," I answered. 

Suddenly, a knock on the door caused me to flinch. When Mark's mother walks in, I immediately stood up. I've learned it's unprofessional for me to be in that position with Mark if anyone finds out, even if he was the one request it. Since I stood up so quickly, Mark fell off the couch and landed on the floor. "What the hell was that for?"

"Hello, Lady Lee," I bow. 

"Mark, get off the floor," She helps her son up. "Hello, Donghyuck."

"What's up, Mom?" Mark finally got off the floor. 

"Watch your tone mister," His mom shakes her head slowly in a disappointing way. "Your father is hosting a dinner party for the company and he wants you to socialize with the people there, more specifically the other people kids."

"Sure, no problem," He grin. "But can I bring a guest."

"Who?"

"Donghyuck."

MARK ❤

I know all of you think I'm some kind of a cold-hearted jerk but I'm a nice person when I feel like it. See? I invited Donghyuck to the party, like my date of course. The guy has no say in this since I order it. That's how we end up spending the rest of the day together to get him an outfit for the party. It's formal so we have to find a suit for him. Maybe one that shows off his nice butt.

"What about this one?" Donghyuck pulls out a simple black and white suit. 

"Try it on," I nod toward the changing room.

The two of us visited my tailor to get Donghyuck's a suit. Since it was on such short notice, we could only get his size and pick out a suit from the selection my tailor already have. As much as he rejects the idea, Donghyuck comes out of the changing room with the suit on. He turns 360 degrees rigidly for me to see.

"I don't like it," I said simply. "It doesn't show off your best asset."

"Why do I need to go to this party again?"

"Because I want you to," I shuffle through the rackets of suits and pull a maroon suit. "Try this one."

Once again, I wait until he comes out. He did another full turn for me to see. The color is perfect but it still lacks something. I call the tailor over and explain what I want. She nodded and take an identical suit to the back. After a while, she comes back and handed the suit to Donghyuck. 

When he emerges from the changing again, I finally see perfection. The old suit was a bit too big so I asked for a slightly smaller size, which shows off Donghyuck's best feature. "Perfect."

"Stop staring," He pouts. Cute.

"Time to go," I pay and pull him out of the shop after he changes back to his usual cloth. "You need to get me ready now."

We got back to the mansion and Donghyuck immediately get to work. The shower was running as I step through the glass shower. When I finish, Donghyuck already had a navy blue suit out. That's perfect since he's wearing a maroon suit.

"I didn't think you want us to look like a couple," I wink at him.

"No," He was about to grab the suit before I stop him. For once, I dress without his help. "I'm not going as your date, I'm going as your butler."

"Not what my friends gonna think," I smirk. "Especially Taeyong."

Donghyuck has met a couple of my friends before when they come over. They all thought we were dating. He denied it but I denied his denial and said we are, so that's what they're thinking. 

"I'm gonna change now," He was about to leave but I stop him by closing the door. "What? You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Why bother leaving?" I point at his suit in his hand. "Change here."

"I am not going to change in front of you," Donghyuck scoffs and walks to the bathroom.

I pout. It's been a while since I saw Donghyuck's butt and I miss it. The last time I saw it was when I "accidentally" walk in on him changing after my shower head break and spray water all over him. I don't know why but his butt is squishy and squeezable. It's not my fault that I was tempted to touch it.

"I'm done."

"Great, let go, we're late because you took your sweet time."

"So where's your boyfriend?" Taeyong ask me as I arrive at our little group of teenagers.

"He's getting me a drink," I replied.

"It's cute how you have someone to take care of you," Taeil comments innocently. "He seems to like you."

"You have no idea," I wink.

"What did you drug him with to get him?" Yuta joke. "You're a total jerk."

"He's into the bad boy type, I guess," I shrugged.

"Here's your drink, Master- I mean Mark," Donghyuck coughs. "Hi, everyone."

"Hey, Donghyuck," Everyone cheered. They seriously like him more than they like me. 

Everyone chat and socialize. Beside us, the other people are old so we kept to ourselves the whole time. Ten and Jaehyun try to feed Donghyuck everything they could get their hand on. Those two baby him a lot. Taeyong and Yuta keep trying to get me to prove Donghyuck is my boyfriend.

"Do you guys get turn on seeing me kiss him or something?" I challenged them.

"No, it just unbelievable," Yuta laugh. "He's super nice and polite and you are... not the nicest person around."

"Whatever," I scoff and pull Donghyuck from Ten's grasp. He turns to me but I kiss him on the lips before he could say anything. "See?"

"Mark!" He pushes me away and stood up and left. Crap, I might overstep the boundaries. Everyone at the table got quiet.

"He doesn't like PDA," I explained and chases after Donghyuck.

After a little searching, I found Donghyuck in the veranda, staring out at the scene of the city. The hotel my father held the party has the best view. 

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did you kiss me?" He looks serious and angry.

"It's not a big deal, geez," I replied. "What? Was that your first kiss or something?"

He got real quiet. Oh crap, it was his first kiss. Donghyuck must be one of those people that was their first time of something to be special. He probably saves it for some girl or guy. "Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, ok," I apologize. "I didn't know it meant that much to you."

"Forget it," Donghyuck push himself off the veranda bar and headed back to the party. "Come on, your friends probably wonder where you are."

"Let's ditch," I pull him toward the back exit. "I'll take you out to dinner. It's the least I can do."

He didn't protest so we escape without anyone noticing. Taeyong text me but I just told him we ditch. Since we're in the rich part of the city, finding a fancy restaurant was easy. Luckily, it was my favorite. The waitress there recognize me and led us toward my usual table, near the window.

"What can I get for you gentlemen?" She got out a small notepad. "Our specialty today is the seafood salad and pomegranate wine."

"I'll have an order of that," I replied and looks over to Donghyuck. "What do you want?"

"I'll have a three-cheese Italian Tour," He scans the menu. "With a coke please."

The waitress left and we got back to silent. "You know, you work for me for a while but I don't know anything about you."

"Why do you need to know?"

"I need it, you're very hard to read and it frustrates me," I rest my chin on the palm of my hand. "That's why I tease you a lot. Just to get a little bit of emotion out of you."

"What?" He scoffs. "Do you want a life story or something?"

This is weird. Usually, I have the upper hand in the conversation, but now, he has it. "That would be a great start."

That's how our dinner went on. He told me about his father and family problems. In exchange for his story, I told him mine. I told him how I was under pressure from my father and how my mother forces me to marry. I open up to him even more than I planned. The foods were eaten and the glasses were emptied. 


	2. ...Who Got Hit By Surprise

DONGHYUCK ❤

"The tea leave should be in the cup and then you pour the hot water in," The head maid explains.

I did every step as instructed. She thinks it's beneficial for me to learn more about tea making since I'll help me serve Mark better. For the past days, I've been learning how to bake and make tea just because of Mark. The head maid didn't say it but I know Mark order her to teach me.

"Then make sure the tea is kept at room temperature or else the taste will deteriorate," The head maid finish explaining. "Now give the young Master his afternoon tea and snack."

"Yes ma'am," I carry the tray upstair and knock on Mark's door. "I'm coming in."

I walk into the gigantic room and found Mark talking on the phone. Because I didn't want to disturb him, I just set down the tray and leave. Strangely enough, Mark held onto my wrist as I try to leave.

"Alright Taeyong, I'll bring Donghyuck, you happy?" He winks at me and pulls me close to him. "Yes, he's right here. Say hi."

"HI DONGHYUCK!!!" Taeyong yell over the speaker.

"Hi, Taeyong hyung," I replied, less enthusiastic. "I don't think I can go to whatever it is you are having, sorry."

"Awww why? I promise it's not some fancy dinner party," Taeyong plead. "Just some guys hanging out at my house and eat junk foods while drinking Diet Coke."

"I don't know, I-"

"Just go," Mark whispers close to my ear. It sends me chills down my spine. "I want you there."

"I-I guess I could d-drop by," I want to kick myself for stuttering. 

"That's great Donghyuck," Taeyong cheer happily over the phone. "I see you later then."

"Bye," I replied to Taeyong and Mark hang up. "I am not going."

"Look at us bickering," He smirked. "We're like a couple."

"We are not a couple," I protest. "And I'm not going."

Suddenly, I find myself against the wall with Mark extremely close to my face. He has one arm against the wall next to my head and stares straight at me. "I want you to go and you know I get what I want."

"B-But I don't want to go," I mentally kick myself again. "You can't make me."

"Fine," He shrugged and pull away from me. My heartbeat slows down a bit now. "Then I won't go. The next time you see Taeyong, you'll gonna have to explain to him why we didn't go."

"Why don't you explain to him?"

"Ok, sure," Mark smirk. "I'll say we did it on my bed and you were too sore to walk so we cuddle at home."

"Fine fine. I'll go," I gave up. This guy is way too manipulative. I know he will tell Taeyong that too. "You know this is kind of like blackmailing."

"Not really," Mark walks into his walk-in closet. "More like persuading. Wear this."

He threw his really expensive shirt at me. "No way, what if I get it dirty? I can't pay for this."

"No worries," He threw a pair of khakis at me. "I could just buy another one. There's only one way for you to get it dirty and I don't think we are gonna go that far tonight, baby."

After dirty comments were made, the two of us finally got dressed in Mark's clothes. He makes me leave my "old" clothes in his laundry basket so the maid can do laundry. I feel bad for making someone wash my clothes but Mark didn't leave me with much of a choice when he pulls me out the door. The jerk got his on the driver, who drop us off at Taeyong's house/mansion. I wonder if I fit in with them because obviously, my status isn't as high as Mark and his friends. I prefer staying home or hang out with my friends, who are more down-to-earth and less high maintenance.

"We're here," Mark announced when we step through the gate.

"Watch out!!!"

I look up and saw a tennis ball heading right at me. This is gonna hurt like hell. Suddenly, I feel like someone hugging and the force from the tennis ball never come. I open my eyes to see Mark's face in pain. The jerk just got hit in the head because of me. His action shocks me because he didn't have to do that and his head is more important than mine.

"Ouch," He held his head with one hand and still holding me with the other. "Geez, the things I would do for you."

"Are you ok?" I cup his face. When I reach behind his head to check for a bump, he winces a bit. "There's a big bump in the back. Whoever it is got a mean smash."

"Sorry sorry sorry," Taeil run up to us. He's holding a tennis racket and is in light clothes. Behind him, Ten and Yuta are also in similar clothes, except different colors. "Are you ok, Mark?"

"It's fine," He replied.

"It is not fine, you got a bump," I yell at him.

"Why do you care so much?" Mark smirks annoyingly.

"Because you're my boyfriend," I blur out.

It took me a minute or two to realize what I just say. Instead of just mentally kicking myself, I beat my mental self up, throw him around a bit, and knock him out. Most of all, I regret saying that because all of Mark's friends did one of two things. Squeals like fangirls or cooed at me. However, Mark just looks at me with a smug expression. He smirks like he just plotted something evil. FML...

"Well, take care of me then," He jumps on me and whispers into my ear lowly. "We are so gonna talk about this later."

Everyone leads us into Taeyong's mansion. I have to carry Mark the whole way because he complains that the pain got him light-headed and he can't walk. Before I could set him down on the couch in the living room, he dares to kiss my ear.

"Here you go," Taeyong handed me the first-aid kit. "We'll wait outside. Come out when you guys are done."

I push Mark's head down toward his knee as I rub medical oil on his bump. Without even looking, I know Mark is still wearing that smirk on his face so I purposely rub the bump harder than necessary.

"Ow," He cried. "Baby, if you're into kinky stuff, just tell me."

"Alright, that's it," I push the bump down even more.

"Ow ow ow, ok ok, I'm sorry, I'll shut up."

He did shut up. I could finally finish the job in peace. When the bump is less visible, I put the medical oil back into the first-aid kit and close the box. Mark just sat there, looking at me as if waiting for something.

"What?"

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

"No, we are not," I place the box back to where Taeyong got it from.

"You know I won't forget this," He licks his lips.

"I'm flatter," I said sarcastically.

"Let's ditch and go on another date," He suggested. "It was a success last time."

"No," I deadpanned.

"I thought you didn't want to come here," He teases. 

"I change my mind. Comparing to going on a date with you, I prefer hanging out with your friends."

I walk out into the backyard and Mark follow me close behind. He tries to hold my hand but I just pull it away from him. However, he didn't give up and just kept on trying to catch my hand. If he doesn't stop, he will catch these hand.

"The couple is back," Ten announce. "You ok, dude?"

"Hyuckkie was gentle on my head," Mark smile like a normal person. "He touches all the right spot."

I realize the dirty undertone and kick him. Mark just laugh it off and high five Ten. Everyone is still playing tennis so we have to participate as well. Taeyong gave us a change of clothes. While Mark just changes out in the opening in his boxer, I ran a bathroom inside the mansion to change. 

"Of course, I don't want you guys to see my boyfriend naked," I heard when I got back to the backyard. "That's a sight for me only."

I march up to him and step on his feet. "Don't about me behind my back."

"Ow, you are kinky today," That earns him another kick in the shin. "Alright, enough with the violence. Who's next?"

"Taeil and Yuta have been playing for a while and they need a breather," Taeyong picked up his racket. "Why don't you and Donghyuck play against me and Ten?"

"I don't know how to play," I pointed out as Mark hands me a racket. 

"No worries just hit the ball and don't get hit," He explained.

Taeyong serves it to Mark, who returns it easily. When Ten smash the ball at me, I panic and smack the ball right to the net. "Sorry sorry sorry."

"It's fine," Mark walk up behind me. "Swing it like this."

He stood behind me and held the racket over my hands. Then when he told to swing it, Mark guides my whole movement. Before he moves away, Mark places a quick peck on my cheek. I could have sworn I saw Yuta giving a thumb up to Mark in the corner of my eyes. I might have like that guy less now.

"Ready, Donghyuck?" Taeyong calls out. When I nodded, he threw the ball up and serve it to me. 

Luckily, I just follow what Mark taught me and return the ball to Ten. It wasn't a perfect swing but at least I got it back to the other side of the court. Ten hits toward me again but it went way to quick.

"Duck!" 

I panic and duck. Mark smash the ball back with full force. It went flying toward the ground like a fireball and bounce high, out of the tennis court.

"Geez, I should stop playing tennis," Ten rest his racket on his shoulder. "It becomes pretty hazardous for me."

"Or we all need to chill a bit," Taeyong walks out of the court and set down his ratchet. "Lemonade?"

We all put our ratchet down and pick up a glass of lemonade. However, there isn't enough. Everyone had one except for me. Mark handed me his drink and since I was so thirsty, I accept it without complaining. Am I hallucinating or did Taeyong just smirk?

"Let just go inside for video game," Taeil suggested. "It's getting a bit hot out here."

"Alright, let move this party indoor," Taeyong acts like a general and march inside with everyone following him. "I got Pokken tournament, Smash Bros., and Mortal Combat. Which one you want?"

"Pokken Tournament," Yuta yells out.

"Pokken it is," Taeyong shrugged and tun on his Wii U. Everyone cool down and start playing. 

We play the same game for a good two hours and somehow Yuta manages to beat everyone twice without losing once. While I sit back and watch them playing, Mark sat next to me with his arm around me. I was too exhausted from the tennis game and the video game, I just don't care anymore. Suddenly, a tall and good-looking guy walks in the room.

"Hey Taeyong, is mom and dad home yet?" The new guy asks. He must be Taeyong's brother or something.

"Nope, they had a late meeting and they'll have to stay overnight," Taeyong answer without looking away from the TV. "The maids are making dinner right now, so we're gonna eat it a little bit."

"Ok," The guy left.

"Wow, is that your brother?" Ten keep on staring. "He's hot."

"First of all, yes, he is my brother," Taeyong elbow Ten. "His name is Mingyu and second of all, he has a boyfriend already."

"Damn it, all the hot studs are taken," Ten slams his face on the pillow.

"What are we? Roaches?"

I and Mark were laughing at Ten's problem when I suddenly had the urge to pee. When I finally unwrap Mark's arm from me, much to his protest, I excuse myself to the bathroom. Since I use it earlier, I had no trouble finding it again. This time, Mingyu stood by the door and is talking on the phone. He didn't notice me so I just walk past him to do my business in the bathroom.

"No no, it's ok babe," I heard Mingyu as I was washing my hand. "I understand, your dad medicine got to mix up and you have to go back to the pharmacy. It's ok, we'll hang out next time."

I didn't want to eavesdrop so I just open the bathroom door and leave. Mingyu hung up the phone just as I walk past him again. He looks at me and a look of confusion appears on his face. 

"Do I have something on my face?" I ask politely. Mother always said to be polite to new people just in case they turn out to be your future boss or something.

"No, it's just you look familiar," Mingyu replied. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he ran off upstairs while making another phone call. Weird guy.

When I got back to Taeyong's living room, a loud cheer exploded in my face. I look at the TV screens to see Taeyong finally beating Yuta. I guess that's an accomplishment. Then I notice the clock behind the TV. It's kinda late for me so I ask Mark to take me home. He pouted and said he wants to stay, so he calls his driver to take me home.

"I'm home," I walk into my house. 

"Hey honey, dinner's about to be ready, grab a seat," My mom yells from the kitchen.

The dining table was already set up so I just help bring out the tea. After I change into my house clothes, I saw my brother, Seungkwan, pushing my dad into the house. It seems like they just go back from something. Seungkwan saw me and wave awkwardly. What's up with him? While Mom swirls around the kitchen, I help her by cutting up the vegetable and chat with her casually. She told me grandma called today to ask about Dad's condition. They are always awkward with each other. Grandma also told her that she and my twin brother are doing fine as well. 

"Dinner is ready," Mom set the soup down onto the middle of the table. "We have wonton soup and bok choy stir fry today, I know it isn't much but-"

"It's delicious honey," My dad cut her off. "Come sit down, let eat."

We eat in a comfortable quiet mood until Mom speaks up. "Oh Seungkwan, did you get that little mix-up at the pharmacy settle?"

"What mix-up?" I ask.

Before Seungkwan could answer, my dad jump in. "They got my medicine wrong today and Seungkwan just drove me back there to get the right one."

This sound familiar... Oh hell no!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who also think Seungkwan and Donghyuck would be fitting as brothers?


	3. ...With All the Work, Work, Work

MARK ❤

"Congratulations on your new project sir," I heard one if father many business partners said to him.

Mother and I are attending another one of father lunch party to celebrate the company successful project. While mother socializes with the other wives, I got no one to talk to. Father forbade me from bringing Donghyuck and the other people didn't bring their kids. Several older people try to talk to me and I was polite. I have a conversation with them but they soon left since they want to talk to other people too. 

To: Big Booty Boi

I'm so bore. Sos

From: Big Booty Boi

Too bad, so sad. I'm making cupcakes rn.

To: Big Booty Boi

Can u get any cuter? TT.TT I want some. All the people here are boring. I wanna go home and cuddle with you.

From: Big Booty Boi

I would never cuddle with u. Most of the staffs are having their day off but why do I have to be here?

To: Big Booty Boi

Cuz I want to come home with my baby waiting for me.

From: Big Booty Boi

I am not ur baby.

To: Big Booty Boi

I'm so bore. Can u send me ur nudes?

I tap my fingers against the armrest of the sofa I'm sitting on, waiting for Donghyuck to reply. Was the nudes too much to ask? I sigh and pouted when five minutes pass. He probably ignoring me now. My baby is ignoring me. I entertain myself by imagining what Donghyuck look like when he's making those cupcakes. Flours all over his face and so focus on putting frosting on top of the cupcakes. Cute.

"Mark honey," My mother sweet-talking sends a chill down my spine. Eww, why did she call me honey? She never does that. "This is Winwin, he's the son of one of our manager from the China branches. Befriend with him, he recently moves to here."

With her is a puzzled looking kid. He seems to understand very little of what my mother just say, probably because he still learning Korean. Winwin awkward sat down on the seat across from me. A puppy face guy is standing behind him. His translator? Suddenly, Winwin handed me an earpiece which he wants me to put on.

He said something in Chinese which the ear-piece translates. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, this thing translates Chinese, cool," I was amazed.

"I got one to translate Korean," He shows me the one he's wearing and the guy next to him is wearing the same thing. "This is Kun. He's my butler."

"Shuck, you get to bring your butler," I pouted. "Mine is at home, making cupcakes for me."

"This party is boring," Winwin said. "I wanna ditch but Kun wouldn't let me."

"Your father will be mad," Kun exclaimed.

"Let's all ditch," I grin at them and pointed toward the back exit. "We'll just say we need to go to the bathroom."

"All three of us?" Winwin raises his eyebrow.

"No, I'll go first," I got up and headed to the exit.

Luckily, no one seems to care and I got out with no problems. After a while, Winwin and Kun come out of the party And meet up with me. We ventured outside and visit the shopping area around here. The two of them seem pretty cool so we exchange numbers to keep in contact. Taeyong and Ten would love Winwin, their personalities will get along. On the other hand, Taeil would love Kun. Both of them are quiet people.

"We got to go now," Winwin told me after we visit the new ice cream place. "It's was nice hanging out with you Mark."

"No need to be so formal," I replied. "Maybe next time, I'll bring my butler so Kun could have someone to talk to."

"Bye," He said in Korean to me before leaving. 

A limo picked him and Kun up. When they disappear from my sight, I realize I forgot to give the translator earpiece back. Oh well, more reason for us to hang out next time. Its strange to me how Winwin clings onto Kun. The two of them look like they're dating like Donghyuck and me. That's cute. They go well together. Kun looks tough at first but he's an airhead. Speaking of which, I should get home. I miss my Hyuckkie. Luckily, I was able to call my driver who picks me up in less than ten minutes. We stop by a fast food place and I got a soda because why not. When I finally got back, I haven't even gone through having the bottle. The mansion is pretty empty today since most of the staffs are on a break. I know Donghyuck is stills here since his shoes are at the front door and a little sound of music coming from somewhere. Skipping to the kitchen, I found my baby but in a rather interesting situation.

I ain't worried 'bout nothin'  
I ain't wearin' nada  
I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta  
Put in them hours, I'm making it hotter  
I'm sending picture after picture, I get you fired

My baby is listening to "Work from Home" and dancing to it. He didn't seem to notice me yet so I'll just lean against the doorway and watch. 

I know you're always on the night shift  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I need no explanation  
'Cause baby, you're the boss at home

It's kinda hot to me how he's singing along to this song. In my opinion, it describes our relationship in some way. I wonder if Donghyuck misses me at night? I want to cuddle with him right now. 

You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh

Have you ever get jealous of a table counter? I have right now because Donghyuck just twerks to the chorus of the song. My contact name for him was correct. He does have a big booty when he doesn't wear those ugly baggy pants. I like when he shows his asset... to me and no one else.

The show ends as I finish drink my soda bottle with a straw. The sound of me sucking on the straw cause Donghyuck to jump two feet into the air. He stares at me with his red cheeks and embarrassed face. I just smirk and wink at him.

"Why you stop?" I innocently nod my head to one side. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to avoid eyes contact and focus on his cupcakes. "I thought you're at that party."

"I got bored and ditch with some new friends," I set the empty bottle on the island counter. "Then I miss you and come back here. Now it's your turn to answer my question. Why did you stop?"

"It wasn't something you suppose to see," He backed himself against the counter. 

"What if I like it?" I cornered him. We were mere inches apart from full out contact. "What if I want more?"

Before I could stop myself, I lean in and kiss Donghyuck. One hand around his waist while the other hand gripe one of his butt cheeks. Donghyuck put up a fight but he eventually gives in. Soon, tongues were involved and the room just got hotter. 

When I’m in the house guess what happens  
In the end, it always turns out  
To be empty and demolished (I killed it)  
I eventually always end up standing at the center of  
It always energetic still clenching  
A damn mic in my fist now (how)  
Could this be possible? Am I that powerful?  
Guess that’s why rumors  
Around the world are saying that  
Mark is fully capable  
No more rules, just dial my number  
If you’re ready to have your house blown

I groan in annoyance. When I finally got Donghyuck to kiss me, someone has to call and cockblock us. After looking at the caller ID, I answer it and shout to the other person. "Jaehyun, why did you call?"

"Nothing dude, I accidentally butt dial you," He laughs.

You can see steam out of my ears. "GET A FLIP PHONE YOU BASTARD!!! YOU JUST COCKBLOCK ME!!!"

"Wait what-"

I hung up and turn around, only to find Donghyuck gone. Crap, I mist have scared him off. Good going Mark, you idiot. I heard a door slam but it wasn't the front door so he's must still be in the house. After searching for a but, I saw lights from one of the downstairs bathroom.

"Hyuckkie, you ok?" I knock on the door.

"Go away," He replied.

"Come on, it's not that bad," I chuckle. "You're a really good kisser."

Donghyuck didn't answer so I guess he didn't want to hear that. I pretend to walk away and hide behind a corner, waiting for him to come out. After a while, he did come out but he looks everywhere to make sure I'm not around. Donghyuck tries to creep toward the front door but I tiptoe behind him and koala hugs him. I kiss his neck too.

"Let me go," He tried to struggle out of my koala hug. "I want to go home."

"Stay the night," I whisper into his ear. "I get lonely without you."

"No way, if I stay the night, you might rape me," Donghyuck crawl toward the door but I end up holding his feet back. "You're a pervert."

"Don't act like you don't like it," I let him go, which cause him to fall face flat on the ground. Before he could get up, I turn him around and straddle his mid-section while holding his arms above his head. "We both know you enjoy it."

"So what?" He sticks his tongue out at me. It pisses me off but I took the chance. I reattach our mouth together and suck on his tongue. 

He turns his head sideway to end our kiss. Now I'm just horny and mad. I pull him off the floor and pull him toward my room. He tries to escape but my dead gripe on his wrist prevent that. When we got to my room, I push him on the bed and we make out for a while. Won't go into detail because I need to keep this PG. The dumb author of this story didn't put this fic in the mature section so I couldn't have sex with Donghyuck. I could think about it though.

"Are you still mad about that kiss earlier?" I ask as we cuddle in my bed.

"Seriously?" Donghyuck scoff. "We just made out and you ask me that?"

"Just wondering."

"I'm not, ok," He laid his head on my chest. "Don't do that ever again, ok?"

"Never kiss you again?" I look over at him in shock.

"No, don't surprise me." I lay back down and Donghyuck laid on my chest again. We stay like that for a while and I play with his hair to entertain myself. Suddenly, he got up and ran out of the room but he comes back later with his backpack with him. "I got work to finish. I completely forgot about it."

"But do you have to do it now?" I pouted cutely, hoping my cuteness will persuade him somehow. "Cuddle with Markie."

"Ewww," Donghyuck cringe. "I have to finish those cupcakes before they get too cold."

"I hate cupcakes," I huff and puff as I follow Donghyuck back to the kitchen. While he whirls around the kitchen, I just sat there and stare at him working. "We go to a different school right?"

"Yes," He answered as he put frosting on a golden brown cupcake. "My parents don't have enough money to send to SM Private School."

"I kinda wish you were though," I help placing the cupcakes into rows of four for Donghyuck to sprinkle more stuff on it. "The study programs are pretty good and the school has a good reputation too."

"That still doesn't change the fact that it's expensive," He adds small dips of chocolate on top of the frosting. "The only way I ever gonna get in that high-class place is by scholarship or someone pay for me."

Suddenly, what Doghyuck just say turn the gear in my head. If Donghyuck goes to my school, I could spend more time with him. I'll be able to kiss him whenever I want. "What if I pay for your tuition?"

"What?!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fatass wants some cupcake now.


	4. ...With All the Jealousy

DONGHYUCK ❤

I can't believe the jerk did this. A week went by after the conversation I had with Mark about me switching school and I find myself wearing the damn uniform from Mark's school. SM Private School "suddenly" send me a letter saying they would like to enroll me with a full scholarship. Geez, I wonder who does that. Mom and Dad were pretty ecstatic from that and so was Seungkwan. They threw a feast the night I show them the letter.

"Honey, hurry or you'll be late," Mom knocks on my door. "Seungkwan and his friend are gonna drop you off."

I mentally laugh because Mom had no idea the friend is Seungkwan's boyfriend. I walk out of my room and grab some breakfast. Mom looks like she's about to cry seeing me in the uniform. When I walk out of the house, Seungkwan is all over his boyfriend, Mingyu. They should know better than to do that in public. I'm not homophobic or anything, but Korea isn't the most open-minded place.

I clear my throat and break them apart. "Just because I know about you guys, doesn't mean I want to see it."

"Sorry, little dude," Mingyu laugh, showing off his canine teeth. I could see why Seungkwan like him. "Let's get going."

I sat in the back seat because of Seungkwan call shotgun. It's not like I want to seat awkwardly in the front seat, to begin with. While the couple chats in the front, I check my phone for messages. Mark was very excited about me moving to his school, more specifically his class. That guy is abusing his power way too much.

"Donghyuck, I'm gonna pick you up today," Seungkwan turn around and told me. "You don't have to work at the mansion today, right?"

"No, but don't you have to go to your college class?"

"I don't get class either," He replied. "So are we gonna hang out?"

"Sure," I smile. "Also, not to be rude, but is he coming? If he is then I'm bringing someone as well."

"Mark?" Mingyu smirk.

Seungkwan's gasp. Before he could interrogate me, we arrive at the school and I shot out of the car faster than a bullet. "Thanks for the ride. Bye."

"We're not done talking about this," I heard Seungkwan yell. Seriously, my brother has no shame. 

Intimidating. That's the word that describes this school. I thought it would be filled with kids in gigantic glasses, carrying books everywhere, and boring. Instead, it's like a normal public school with just better everything. The other students keep on staring at me like I'm lost. I guess I just don't fit in with the rest of the crowd. Screw them.

"You made it," I saw Mark sitting under a tree. He got up and walk beside me. "You just pass the first test."

"Test?"

"The social test," He explains. "You got to me without caring about what those other kids think of you. It shows you're confident enough to not care about their opinion. That's good. These kids can be a bit of a brat."

By the time he finishes talking, Mark already had his arm around my waist and we're walking like a couple. I didn't notice until I could feel his breath on my cheek. It's not that I let him, I'm just too tired to do anything about it. It's early in the morning, what do you expect? Besides, now that I'm gonna see more of him in one day, I better get used to it.

"I'm gonna get to class. You need to go to the office over there first," He held up my hands and kiss it. "I love you."

Suddenly, my heart skips a beat. What the hell was that? For a moment, rich bratty Mark turns into sweet boyfriend-material Mark. The eff. Fml. This is a strange occurrence.

As I calm down, I walk into the office he told me to. The receptionist lady notice me and handed me the appropriate paperwork. Then she walked me to the class I'm supposed to go to. It's was in the same direction Mark ran to earlier so I'm guessing Mark did make them put me in his class.

"Mr.Do? I got a new student for you," The receptionist opens the door to a busy classroom. 

"Thank you miss," The rather short teacher replied without looking away from the class. "You can leave him there."

When the lady leaves, she looks pretty disappointed. She must like Mr.Do but he seems uninterested. I don't blame her, Mr.Do is pretty easy on the eyes.

"Instead of standing there, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr.Do clears his throat. "I'm Do Kyungsoo."

"I'm Kim Donghyuck," I introduce myself. "I'm new and if you want to know more about me, just talk to me."

"Sassy, we'll get along fine," Mr.Do scoff. "Go see next to that troublemaker in the back."

He points to the student in the back, who turns out to be Mark. He smiles and air kiss me. I quickly scan the class. Everyone seems nice so I'll be nice. One of the guys who sat in the same row smile at me. He's easy on the eyes too. Don't get me wrong, I could think someone is cute without wanting to bang them. I ain't no hoe.

"Hi," The boy in the same row as me said as I walk past him. "I'm Jeno."

"I'm Donghyuck," I replied.

I got to my seat and miss the glare I received from the guy sitting next to Jeno. I was expecting Mark to immediately talk to me when I sat down but he didn't. I guess he's a good student and doesn't talk in class. We stay quiet for the whole class until Mark kicks me when Mr.Do turns his back to the class. 

"Ouch, what was that for?" I hissed.

"Flirting with that Jeno," He whispered. "He and I don't get along and it's worse if he steals you away from me."

I was completely flabbergasted. "We're so talking about this after class."

"It is after class," Mark closed his textbook and the bell ring. "Stay!"

It's break time, so almost everyone ran out of the classroom for fresh air. I stay in my seat and Mark did the same. When there is only a couple of people in the class, Mark sat on my desk and I was in between his legs. 

"What is wrong, Mark?" I laid my face on his left thigh.

"I don't like you flirting with other people," His pouting angry face is pretty cute. "It makes me want to punch someone. And don't think acting cute will get you out of trouble."

"I wasn't flirting anyone," I cup his face. 

He didn't say anything and just pucker his lips. I smile and look around to make sure no one is looking. I lean up and peck his lips. Mark is weird today. He isn't himself but I don't mind when he isn't being dirty to me. This side of him is hella cute.

"Get off my desk now," I smack his butt. 

"Kinky," He jumps off my desk and sat on his chair. "Later."

"Wanna hang out with me after school?" I ask. "Seungkwan wants to hang out with me and he brings Mingyu. I wanna bring you."

"Wait, so your brother and Taeyong's brother are a thing now?" 

"Yep."

"Well damn, small world," Mark laugh. "Can I help you?"

I stare at Mark confused. He nodded upward and I turn around to see the boy who glares at me earlier. The boy had a feminine face but besides that, he looks pretty average. 

"I'm just here to say stay away from Jeno," He glares at me. "He's mine."

When he left, I turn back to Mark for an explanation. "That was Jaemin. He's friend with Jeno but he likes the guy a lot. Usually, he scares off people who get a little too close to Jeno."

"I see," I nodded. "By the way, why don't you like Jeno?"

"We just don't click, I don't know honestly," He shrugged. "The two of us are in the lacrosse team but we just don't get along."

"You play lacrosse? Rich people sport..."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you," Mark smirks. "That's how I eat so much without looking chubby. Crap, that reminds me I got to practice after school."

"Then I just tell my brother I won't go since he would probably want to hang out with his boyfriend," I got out my phone and shoot Seungkwan a message. "Done."

The bell rings again and everyone got back to the classroom. Mr.Do got back to talking about triangle angles and perimeter. Mark is more talkative now and he keeps on leaning over to my desk when the teacher is not looking to kiss my cheek. I was feeling risky so when he leaned over I turn sideways and peck his lips. Mark was stun and he froze for a minute. 

"Mr.Lee, please focus and don't mess around in my class," Mr.Do calmly said and got back to the lesson. 

Mark pouted and slump back on his seat. I rip a piece of paper out from my notebook and scribble a heart on it with "I love you" in English inside it. When Mr.Do turn around again, I quickly place the note on Mark's desk. He opens it and a huge smile break out in his face. The two of us spend the rest of the class with a huge ass grin on our face. 

"I swear our mouth smile so much, we look like we just woke up with a hanger in our mouth," Mark held my wrist and pull me to the cafeteria. "Hey, look at that."

Ahead of us, Jaemin and Jeno are walking side by side toward the cafeteria as well. Jaemin must have said something funny because Jeno laughs pretty hard.

"Look like he made some progress," Mark wraps his arm around my neck. "How about we make some own progress ourselves?"

"And the pervert Mark is back," I sighed.

The cafeteria is bigger than the one in my old school. The foods are lined up in a buffet like the style. All the students could pick anything to fill up one plate. Mark was heading straight to the sweet section but I grab him back. 

"Baby, come on," He whined.

"No, but," I put some vegetables on his plate. "You can't survive on just sugar. While I'm here, I might as well feed you right."

Mark just pout and follow me through the tables of foods. Salads, some meats, and soups filled up both our plates. Since I wasn't terrible to him, I let Mark get a small can of soda. The next problem is finding a table to eat at. I look around and saw Jeno and Jaemin sitting at a corner of the cafeteria but I didn't want to bother them. 

"Let go sit with the guys," Mark pull me toward the direction of Jeno and Jaemin's table. However, I saw Taeyong and Mark's older friends sitting at the table next to the two boys. 

"Glad to see you taking care of Mark," Taeil point at the plate of foods. Mark must have to eat only cakes and cookies before I was here. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about before."

As we pull up some chairs and join in the conversation, I notice Jeno waving at me so I wave back. Taeil and the other guys are having a heated debate about whether the egg comes first or the chicken. I just feed Mark, who cringe in disgust the salad and trying to ignore the burning glare from Jaemin.

MARK ❤

I was enjoying get feed by Donghyuck when all the hyungs stop talking. We both look at them but they seem to look at something behind us. When I turn around, my face turns a bit sore. Jeno stood behind us, smiling.

"Can I talk to Donghyuck real quick?" He asks quietly. I instinctively put my arm around Donghyuck.

"Sure, Jeno," My boyfriend stood up and walk away with him.

They stood outside the cafeteria door near us. The glass door kept us from hearing what they're talking about. Beside us, Jaemin is also staring at the two of them. Jeno was saying something and his face kept getting redder and redder. Donghyuck just got all smiley, which he shouldn't be. My boyfriend says something and Jeno's face turn into a sad face. 

"Yes! He told the guy off," I cheer excitedly. 

"Look again sherlock," Taeyong laugh.

Jeno and Donghyuck are hugging. THEY'RE HUGGING, WTH!!! When they finally separated, Donghyuck must say something funny because Jeno is smiling like an idiot. When Donghyuck sat back down next to me, I glare holes into his head but he only looks back at me with a sweet smile. I could feel my anger withering away but I need to keep this face up so he knows how mad I am. Seriously, why are they hugging?

"We'll talk about this later ok?" He suddenly kisses my cheek. This is the first time he kisses me first. 

Lunch ended and all the hyungs have to go back to their classes while the two of us walk to the opposite side of the school for our class. I know Jeno is right behind us so I purposely held Donghyuck's waist and pull him closer to me. The class was surprisingly upbeat and Mr.Do is in a good mood. He just gets laid or something, probably by Coach Jongin.

"For the rest of class, you can self-study," Mr.Do finish the lesson on Economic. "Jeno, Mark, Jaemin, Coach Jongin would like you to go to the lacrosse field for practice early today so I'll excuse you right now."

"Sneak out with me," Mark whispers into my ear as he packs up. "Mr.Do is in a good mood so he wouldn't care."

I packed up my stuff and left with Mark. I'm pretty sure Mr.Do saw me but he didn't do anything. Mark and I just held hand as we walk down the hall to the lacrosse field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who play lacrosse? I have no idea how to play that sport at all.


	5. ...With Two Personalities

DONGHYUCK ❤

I don't know how I got here. Mark has some spell on me that make me do anything he asks but this is a bit too much. Somehow, I find myself in the boy's locker room and front of me is a dozen of naked boys changing. 

"Why am I here?" I said in the quietest voice possible.

"Because I want you to be here," Mark answer as he pulls on a sport shirt with the school mascot, a grizzly bear, on it. 

"I'm not even in the team," I pouted.

"It's fine," He got up from tying his shoelaces and pinch my cheeks. "Besides it's not like you're gawking at any guy except me."

I scoff. "Like I want to see you naked."

"Don't lie to yourself," Mark laughs and gave me his lacrosse stick. "Carry this for me."

We walk out of the locker room with me carrying his lacrosse stick while Mark carries his heavy-looking bag. Most of the team are already out on the field, stretching. Mark join them as I sat on the outside of the field perimeter and watch. He knew I was looking so he purposely did a squat that shows off his nice butt. When the coach blows the whistle, Mark shoots a wink at me and group up with his team.

"Alrighty, ladies, we are gonna work all your chicken legs today with boot camp," Coach Jongin said loudly. "Five times around the bleachers. Go go go!"

Everyone got up and jog up and down the bleachers. I just sat there and watch them, specifically Mark, breathing heavily as they work their legs muscle to the max. My young master has a nice pair of legs. Oh god, that's so weird to think about.

"I believe your name is Donghyuck," Coach Jongin snap me out of my thought. "Interest in joining the team?"

"No sir, I would probably faint before I could even go up those bleachers," I laugh. "I'm not got at anything except cleaning and house chores."

"How about be our mascot?" 

"Huh?"

"We kinda need someone to cheer for us in a bear costume," The coach shrugged. "Every other sports team at this school have one except for us."

"Maybe," I answer nervously. "I wouldn't mind but I kinda have a job after school."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mark appears out of nowhere. "Baby, can you hang me a water bottle?"

I rampage through his bag and gave him a cold water bottle. Mark gulp that thing down like he just ran through the desert. Afterward, he sat down on the grass next to me. Everyone else is slowly jogging back after finishing their laps.

"I was asking Donghyuck to be our mascot during our games," Coach Jongin explains. "But he has a job to attend to after school."

"Job? Oh!" Mark seems excited about this idea. "You're my butler so you have to serve me and I order you to be my team mascot."

"Don't you have to ask your parents about changing my job description?" I laugh as Coach Jongin talks to the other team members.

"I want you to be my team mascot or else you're fire," He clings onto me. 

"Ok ok fine, just get off," I push him away. "You're all sweaty."

Before I could stop myself, I reach into his bag and pull out a towel. I wipe his forehead and face free of sweat. From other people perspective, we must look like that cliché couple. Ewwww

"Mark! Get back here," Coach Jongin blew his whistle. Mark ran up to him and say something. The coach turn to me and gave me a thumb up. I guess I'm the lacrosse team mascot now.

The practice wasn't horrible but it was hot. The coach gave me a mascot costume. Luckily, the fur on the bear costume was short so it wasn't too hot. Nonetheless, it still boiling inside the suit. It was pretty cute, to be honest. The bear suit is light brown and wears a light green t-shirt with the school name on it. A lacrosse stick was under the school name. Coach Jongin just need me in it to see if it fit, otherwise, he might have to get the home ec students to change it. It fit but the coach has to help me put on the damn bear head. In the end, I just spend the whole practice dancing around in the bear costume to get used to it.

"Good job ladies, that's all for practice today," Coach Jongin blew his whistle again. "Go shower, change, and get out of here."

"Woooo coach," One of the guy said. "You end practice earlier than usual today."

"Maybe he got a date," Another one yell out.

"Is it Mr.Do?" Jaemin yells out this time. "He wouldn't stop smiling during 6th period."

"Shut up before I make you do more laps," The coach yell in embarrassment before running into the locker room office. "Get out of here, you brats."

All the guys laugh as they change and shower. I ignore most of them and try to change out of the bear costume. Everything comes off easily but the head was difficult to take off. I struggle with it for a good minute. Mark appears out of nowhere and held the head still.

"You look cute struggling like that," He places a kiss on the bear mouth. "Let me help you."

He took it off in one go. Inside the bear head was hot, so my hair is sticking onto my forehead. However I could see what Mark did and I just stare at him, don't know what to say.

"What?" He leans in and kisses my cheek. "I just like kissing you."

My face burns up more than when it's inside the bear head. Mark just laugh and wipe my face clean of the sweat. After I change back to my uniform, Mark took me by the hand and rush me outside. His car is already here waiting for us. After a while, the driver drops us off to the restaurant that we ate at the night we ditch the fancy party. 

"Bring back memories?" Mark teased.

"The place looks great in bright light," I retorted.

"Yeah, their decorations change depend on the seasons or holiday," He said as a waitress show us to the same table. "You should see this place during Halloween."

"Why are we here?" I ask after we place our order. We had the same things as last time as well. "You could have just eaten at home."

"I want to know what you and Jeno talk about earlier," Mark smirk. I must look shocked because his smirk got wider. "You didn't think I forgot, did you?"

"It's wasn't anything special."

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me."

"Fine," I sigh. "Jeno ask me out-"

"I knew it," He almost yells.

"Wait!" I stop him. "I told him I'm already dating someone."

"Oh," Mark sit back down and scratch his head. "What about the hugging?"

"He just wants a hug," I shrugged. "Besides I have a plan to get him and Jaemin together."

"Why?" Mark said as he slurps on the spaghetti in his three cheese Italian Tour. "I hare him, I want him to be miserable."

"Because I feel like a good person and from what I heard, Jeno has a soft spot for Jaemin," I whisper as if someone is spying on us. "If I get them together, maybe the teamwork gets better and you guys might win a game."

Mark look like a deer got caught in headlights. While Coach Jongin helps me get in the costume, he told why no one wants to be their mascot. It's because they haven't won a single game this year and no one wants the job on a losing team. I made it my mission to get the team together. From my observation, the only thing the team sucks at is teamwork. 

"Really?" Mark look confused, but cutely. "How are we gonna fix the teamwork?"

"It seems to me that Jeno and Jaemin are ones of the best player on the team, so they need to be more comfortable with each other, specially Jaemin," I explained. 

"What about me?" Mark pout. "Am I not the best?"

"Of course," I ruffle his hair. "You're the best."

The compliment hit the nail on the head. Mark was in a good mood for the rest of the dinner. We ate our foods and Mark pay again. I feel bad since he pays for last time too but I've got no choice since this place is really expensive. 

"Don't worry about it," Mark laugh as the limo pick us up. "Only the best for you."

"Yeah, but if people see it, they'll say I'm a gold digger," I sigh.

"You're not so who cares what they say," He scoops closer to me. "All that's matter is us."

Damn, Mark is nice and cute today. He has not done one perverted thing at all today. Maybe he decided to be more serious now about this relationship. Oh my gosh, are the two of us in a relationship?

"What are you thinking about?" Mark lay his chin on my shoulder. 

"Nothing important," I smiled back.

Mark didn't push it. He is more mature now. My job will be easier from now on then. Just as that thought leaves me, I felt a hand on my butt. I look over to see Mark having the pervert face and his hand is on my butt. 

"Pervert!" I push him away. "I thought you change. Where is the cute Mark from early?"

"There's only one Mark," He grin. "It's just Mark on a different level of hormone."

"Ewww, get away from me," I struggle out of his grasp but he hugs me too tight.

"There's like a war of hormone inside my head right now," Mark kiss my cheek. "I'm conflicted on whether to jump your bone or not."

"Remind me to never be alone with you while you're horny," I scoff and push him away.

"Do you like cute Mark better?" He suddenly laid his head on my laps. "The Mark that's cheesy and make you feel special and give you butterflies stomach?"

"I wouldn't mind having that Mark around," I start playing with his hair. It's a habit now since I play with his hair a lot. 

"If you want the cute Mark," Mark smirk. "You'll have to deal with pervert Mark as well."

We arrive at my house and I got off. Before I could say bye, Mark got out as well and order his driver home. I look at him like he's crazy when he pulled me toward my own house. In the corner of my eyes, I saw an expensive car in front of my house that I don't know. 

"Mom? Dad? I'm home," I call out to an empty house. 

"There's a note on the table," Mark pointed at the coffee table in the living room. 

I picked up the sticky note and read it. "Look like mom and dad have to stay in the hospital tonight to do one of those physical therapy session. I wonder if Seungkwan is home?"

"I wouldn't go to his room if I were you," Mark smirk and back hug me.

"Why?"

"The car in front is Mingyu's car," He answered. "I saw it in Taeyong's driveway a lot."

I don't believe Mark so I slowly creep upstairs. Seungkwan wouldn't bring home a guy when our parents aren't home. It's not that I don't trust Mingyu but Seungkwan never do something like this before. Taeyong's brother must have a big impact on my brother life.

"I wouldn't do that," Mark sings as I slowly open Seungkwan's room.

The first thing I notice is the smell. It weird and humid in the room. The second thing I notice is the sound. Seungkwan's voice filled the room but he sounds like a mixture of gasping and moaning. The last thing I noticed was the visual. Mingyu is on top of Seungkwan. His tone tan body is a contrast to my brother slightly pale skin.

"SEUNGKWAN!!!" I yell.

Both of them quickly themselves and stare at me and Mark like deer in headlights. Seungkwan looks like he's about to break down. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh yeah, what does it look like?" I raise an eyebrow. "From the look of it, you guys were having sex."

"Can you guys wait outside for a bit?" My brother asks quietly. "It's embarrassing to talk without any clothes on."

Mark and I left his room and wait in the downstairs living room. He tries to calm me down by acting cute but I ignore him. What I saw in Seungkwan's room thoroughly upset me. It's not the fact that he's doing a thing while mom and dad are in the hospital but I'm mad because he has sex before telling me about his relationship. We're closer as brothers and he would tell me something like that.

Seungkwan walks downstairs with Mingyu following him. The tall guy left after kissing my brother cheek and wave bye to me and Mark. He got a scowl from me and a happy wave from Mark.

"Mingyu and I are in a serious relationship," Seungkwan began his case as he sat down across from me and Mark.

"And you never tell me?" I glare at him. People would think I'm the older brother in this situation.

"I was going to tell you but I've never got the chance," He defended himself.

"Whatever," I got up and pull Mark to my room. "Just make sure you're more cautious from now on, Dad doesn't need a reason to have a heart attack."

"Does that mean you approve?" Seungkwan looks at me happily.

"As long as he takes care of you and treats you nicely," I side glance at him. A small tiny smile curl on my lips. "I don't see a reason to break you apart."

We could hear Seungkwan celebrating by himself as we walk to my room. Mark still hold onto my hand. "You're a real sucker for romance, you know that?"

"That's why I like cute Mark better," I replied.

"It's a package deal," He shrugged as I handed him a pair of PJ. "I'm just glad I can sleep next to you tonight."

Mark change and I gave him an extra toothbrush. After the night routine, we both crawl onto my bed and got under the blanket. Luckily, homework was done at school so we don't have to worry about it. My eyelids start to drop and I start to drift into dreamland. The last thing I notice is Mark's warm body against mine and a pair of hands on my butt. I would've yelled at him but I'm just to tire to care. Feel kinda nice.


	6. ...That Want You Back

MARK❤

Ever since that one night, I get spend at Donghyuck's place, I stay there more often. Most of the time, I spend helping Donghyuck come up with ways to get Jaemin and Jeno together. Other time, I was able to get him to make out with me, which I'm very happy about. He did say something about being caught but I could care less.

Also, Donghyuck is still a bit upset with his brother, Seungkwan. They're slowly getting used to Seungkwan's relationship with Mingyu, even though Donghyuck already knows beforehand. Speaking of Mingyu, I spend some time with Taeyong to make fun of him. I told Taeyong what happens and we just wouldn't shut up about it. 

"Mark? MARK!" 

"What's up?" I said.

"Don't what's up to me," Mr.Do yell at me. "Pay attention in class."

"Sir yes sir," I grumble under my breath. "Sorry."

I look back at the board where Mr.Do explain something about the Renaissance. Donghyuck still scribbling notes onto his books and he won't play with me. After spending time actually writing down the notes, I almost cry when the bell ring. School ended.

"So are you gonna help me today?" Donghyuck turns to me after we finish packing our stuff up. "Jaemin is gonna get together with Jeno today."

"You're determined about this," I commented as I held his hand. He didn't notice so I didn't say anything. "I want to be a reward after this is all over."

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want," He scoff. I mentally cheer because whatever I want is very very naughty.

We spotted Jaemin and Jeno together at a locker. Donghyuck ran up to them and said something. I just stay back because I would blur out everything. The three of them chat about something and Jaemin wouldn't stop glaring at Donghyuck. However, the guy looks shocked at Donghyuck before my boyfriend pulls him away from Jeno and toward me.

"What do you want?" Jaemin grumbles.

"We want to help," Donghyuck said, smiling. "You are going to ask Jeno out today."

"I am not," He replied in a panic. "No one is asking anyone out today."

"You are gonna ask him out," I pull him up by the collar. "Get your ass over there and go to the amusement park with him that I pay the tickets already so I can get a reward from my boyfriend."

Jaemin looks shocked and I thrust the two tickets into his hand. I push him back to Jeno and went back to my Donghyuck. We continue watching them from the corner of the hall. Jaemin said something we couldn't hear. Jeno scratches the back of his head and said something back. Suddenly, Jaemin broke into a big smile so I'm guessing Jeno agrees. The two of them went off somewhere and I happily turn around to get my reward.

"Let go," Donghyuck suddenly pulls me behind the new couple. "We have to make sure everything went smoothly."

"B-But my reward," I want to cry.

"I'll let you see me naked later," He said it so casually. "Jaemin and Jeno are more important."

How did he know I want to see him naked? We make out before but he never takes my cloth off nor let me take his off. Of course, I want to see him naked. Anyway, he's pulling me through the street toward the local amusement park. Donghyuck was able to get through the entrance without paying because Seungkwan just happens to work there part-time. His brother side-glances at me as we pass. I could easily pay for the tickets if that was the reason he's staring at me. 

"There they are," He pulls me behind a game booth. 

Honestly, I don't know why we doing this. We got them to go on a date. That's enough and Donghyuck should pay attention to me instead. I want his full attention. The last relationship I was in suck because the girl didn't pay attention to me at all. Instead, she's busy hanging out with her friends and flirting with other guys. Whatever, I got Donghyuck now and he's ten times better.

"I lost them," He pouts when I snap out of my thought. 

"It's ok," I wrap an arm around his shoulder. "Why don't we enjoy the park? Sooner or later, we'll run into them."

"Mmmmmm," Donghyuck answers in defeat. "Fineeeee."

I manage to get him to cheer up when I got the big panda from one of the game stands and gave it to him. We manage to spot Jaeno a couple of time but Donghyuck forgot about the mission already and I didn't remind him. After the Ferris wheel, we went on the Viking boat and then the mirror house. When it was a bit late into the evening, we get some foods and went to the middle of the amusement park where a mini-concert was taken place.

"They say anyone could go sing so maybe we'll see someone we know from school," Donghyuck says excitedly.

"Unless they're from the choir class, I don't want to hear it," I gag playfully. 

"Hey, we didn't know you guys will be here too," Jeno appears beside us with Jaemin.

"Ohhhhh hi," Donghyuck greet the two of them. Jaemin mouth thank you to us silent and I just gave him a thumb up. Then I did some weird hand motion between him and Jeno which got him turning redder than a tomato. "Are you guys gonna stay for the concert?"

"Yeah," Jaemin answers. 

"Oh my god," Jeno suddenly gasps. "Mark! isn't that-"

"Everyone," The MC speaks through a mic to get everyone attention. "Please welcome to the stage our very own local popstar, Soona."

I physically and mentally froze. Never in a million years would I believe this scenario happen. Let me explain. Soona is the ex-girlfriend who never pay attention to me. I see her around the school but ever since I started hanging with Donghyuck, I haven't noticed her at all. This is the first time in a while that I see her now.

"Alright guy," She said happily to the audience. "My friends and I are gonna have a special performance for you. This is song perfectly explain the situation I'm in right now. Enjoy."

I'm not surprised she pulls something like this. Jaemin and Jeno stood next to us in shock. Everyone at school knows the big mess that happens when Soona and I broke up. World War 3 happens at SM Private School. Both of us are well-known in our school so the school is splitted in two when we broke up. Each side fight against each other after Soona's fans defend her to the death. People on my side are just friends and acquaintances that I interact with in the past. The music start and I immediately regret staying here after snapping out of my thoughts. I recognize the song right away. (PLEASE! Listen to Want U Back by Cher Lloyd, if you know this song, we're best friends.)

Uh!  
Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la la  
Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other boy in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give an shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
He ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ooh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

I stood in the audience, sending glare at her. Soona and her friends dance onstage while she sings and acts like a typical cheerleader in those American high school movie. This song makes it sound like I'm a desperate guy who's still in love with her. Donghyuck looks at me worriedly as I am trying to keep my anger in check. She did make it very very VERY obvious that she's singing it to me. Soona wouldn't stop pointing at me and smirk at me.

"That's it," I release Donghyuck's soft hand and walk toward the stage. The MC stood next to the stage so I just grab his mic and got on stage.

(Mark's Rap)

Let's go! Mark's here!  
We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me  
Baby, I'm moving on to another boy that understands me more  
Dated him in front your place so you can see it all  
I remember the times when we used to bond  
But I never realized that you wanted to be mine  
So I gave him the ring, instead of you, nickname too  
I can tell that you're upset because it ain't you  
Met a new boy, and I gave him my heart  
Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start  
You want me back?  
We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again  
Come on

As I rap, I wink at Donghyuck. Soona couldn't do anything since she has to continue with the performance. She rolls her eyes and walks backward. I kept on walking forward and meant every word that I have said. Soona never wants to be with me so she has no right singing all those words to me, not to mention insulting my boyfriend. When the rap end, I walk out of the stage.

After giving the mic back to a shocked MC, I walk back to Donghyuck and got him out of it. "Let go, I don't want you here."

"Do you want to go home?" He asks me. I nodded. "Let get out of here then."

The two of us say bye to Jeno and Jaemin after the two of them gave Donghyuck their numbers. I already have their numbers since we're all in the same lacrosse team. We walk home since his house is in a walking distance. Donghyuck didn't say anything and I appreciate the silence. When we got to his house, Donghyuck opens the door and pull me inside. He got me to sit in the living room and hug me.

"Soona is my ex-girlfriend," I explain. "She means nothing to me right now, all I care about is you."

"It's ok, I trust you," Donghyuck smile at me. Soon we got in our normal position, my head on Donghyuck's lap and him playing with my hair. "Did you guys end on the bad term?"

"As I say before, I need constant attention and she couldn't give it to me," I rub my face on his lap. "You are better."

"Ok ok," He got hai out of my face. "I get it."

"I'm serious, I only like you," I got up and straddle him. "I don't care if you're working for my family. You're my boyfriend and that's final."

"Ok," Donghyuck looks away from me.

"Ok," I lean in and kiss him.

For the first time, I act kinda submissive. Donghyuck's hands slowly slide down my back and soon, it was on my ass. I freaking love the feeling, maybe I got an ass fetish. We made out on his couch and I got to take off his shirt. This is freaking awesome, I finally see Donghyuck' partially naked. That's good enough for now unless he let me do more.

"Eh-hmm," We heard someone cough. We snap out of the lustful state and saw Seungkwan standing there with Mingyu, who has a huge grin on his face.

"I told you to wait a bit," Mingyu smirk. "Sooner or later, they will start boing like bunnies, like us."

"And you were judging me?" Seungkwan raises an eyebrow at Donghyuck. "You would have sex if we didn't walk in on you."

"Fine, I forgive you," Donghyuck huffs. "Now leave us alone."

Donghyuck pull me by the hand upstair, to his room. Is he gonna have sex with me? Oh my god, no freaking way. He wouldn't-

"Take off your clothes," He orders me. I just stare at him like I'm about to get hit by a car in the headlight. "You need to shower your stink. Afterward, we'll Netflix and chill."

I have never take a shower and clean myself that much. Every cracks and crevice are clean and shaved. Donghyuck gave me some of his clothes. They're loose and easy to take off. Oh my god, why am I so nervous about having sex? I step out of the bathroom and the light is a bit dim. Donghyuck wore some loose cloths and laid on his bed.

"What took you so long?" He smiles at me and opens his arm. "Come here."

I got on the bed and start kissing him. He was reaching for something in the drawer. Good idea, rather safe than sorry. Protection everyone.

"Great," Donghyuck suddenly got off of me and pull out a remote from the drawer. "I need to catch up on Glee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out here for all of the thirst ;]  
Heads up, I love doing that.


	7. ...That Finally Got Some Action

MARK❤

"So you guys just Netflix and chill," Taeyong laugh his ass off as everyone in my friend circle hang out at Taeyong's house. 

"We cuddle later ok?" I defend myself.

That only cause them to laugh even more. Jaehyun accidentally rolls off the couch, holding his stomach laughing. Yuta almost chokes on the piece of chips he was eating. I threw the cushion I was sitting on at Ten, who hysterically broke down on the floor.

"Is it that bad that we haven't had sex yet?" I ask them seriously after everyone calms down. "Seriously."

"No, no, of course not," Taeyong answer. "It's good that both of you wait to have sex. Both of you guys should be ready before going that far."

"But I'm ready," I replied quietly.

"Something like sex should not be rush ya know," Taeil pat my back. He's the calm head one in the whole group. "If Donghyuck ain't ready to hit it off that far, you should wait. By the time he's ready, it will be amazing and it'll be worth it."

Everyone in the room got quiet and look at Taeil skeptically. Ten smirks and said what's on all of our minds. "Taeil, how do you know about this? It sounds like you speak from experience."

That's how we spend the afternoon interrogating Taeil about his love life. In the end, we found out that some juicy details about his significant other. He got a girlfriend that no one knows about. Now we know.

JENO❤

"So you caught up with the new Glee season on Netflix?" Jaemin asks as Donghyuck got some snacks for us from his kitchen. We hang out almost every weekend ever since we went to the amusement park. "I even start on the American Horror Stories."

"Yeah," He set down some nachos and dips. "I caught up. It'll try the other series after I finish Hotel Pennsylvania 2."

Somehow, after I and Jaemin got together, he and Donghyuck become a best friend. It's hilarious to me because Jaemin used to think Donghyuck is trying to get with me. For today, we hung out at his place because he finally got a day off from working for Mark. Yes, Donghyuck told us that he actually works as a butler for Mark but they are somehow dating as well. Those stories are possible in fanfiction.

"Can I ask you something Donghyuck?" I spoke up and interrupted them.

"What's up?"

"Mark has been quiet lately at practice and he hasn't picked a fight with me at all these days, is everything ok with him?" 

"He has been acting weird every since we spend the night together after the amusement park," He shrugged. 

"Isn't it obvious to you airheads?" Jaemin lay down on top of my laps. "Mark is a guy in his teenage year, so he will have hormones running through his whole body."

"Wait, he wants to have sex with me?" Donghyuck looks genuinely shocked.

Jaemin face palm himself and got up to get a nacho. " Duh, from what I've seen he likes to be with you for your attention but a boy is still a boy and boys have needs."

"B-But I'm not ready to go that far yet," He stuttered.

"Then you have to find an alternative," I smirk. "Anal sex isn't the only option. That's why there are more than one bases in a game."

"Bases?" Donghyuck exclaimed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Three, maybe four bases, if you count the home run," I explain. "First base and second base has been achieved since you told us you and Mark has made out before. Now you have to get to third base."

"But I don't think about that stuff and I'm a guy," He sinks into the couch across from us. "Do I have to? Is it bad that I don't think of that?"

"Of course not," I reassure him. "If he was with you for sex, Mark wouldn't be here right now. Jaemin and I would bury him."

"Thanks, guys," Donghyuck hug the two of us. "Let start our The Walking Dead marathon."

MARK❤

On Monday morning after the weekend, Donghyuck had to show up at my house to clean my room before he had to go to school. I woke up with messy bed hair and sat on my bed staring at him running around my room. It makes me feel bad for making him work so much but I wouldn't lie and say I didn't enjoy the sight of Donghyuck's round ass as he bends down to pick up my clothes. Damn it, I sexualized him again. I don't know because of hormones or because I love him so much. Yes, I love Donghyuck. Of course, I would never verbally say it out loud. 

"Stop staring like I'm meat," Donghyuck snap me out of my thought by throwing my basketball short at me. "Get up and clean up yourself."

"I want a cuddle," I open my arms for him to jump in it.

He threw my clothes in the cloth bin and climb on my bed. "Just for a bit."

We cuddle and bask in each other company. I hold Donghyuck real close and his body is really warm. 

"Mark, I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Do you want to have sex?"

I stay quiet and didn't say anything for a while. He waits for my answer but honestly, I don't want to tell him the truth. Of course, I want to have sex with him. My thirst is real and it's not gonna get quench anytime soon. If I tell him the truth, Donghyuck might think I only want to be with him just because of physical pleasure. However, if I lie, then it's only put a dent in our relationship. 

"I do," I admit shamefully.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Donghyuck smile and peck my lips. "Now get up."

He pulls me up and got me to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and do my morning routine. By the time I reenter my room again, Donghyuck got my whole room clean again. I still don't know how he cleans it up so quickly, maybe one day, he'll tell me. Anyway, Donghyuck already got my school outfit set on the bed and I strip off my cloth in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want a piece of this?" I turn around with my arms open wide again. It works earlier so maybe it works now. "We still got thirty minutes before school start."

He shrugged and got up from the seat at my desk and walk toward me. Oh my god, is he gonna actually let me get to home run? Donghyuck kiss my neck and move up to my lips. This feels hella good to have him kiss me but we had been here before. His hands moved down my back and pinch my buttcheeks. "Maybe but we'll be late for class."

Donghyuck suddenly left me high and dry by leaving the room. I look down and saw something standing up. Crap? I have to go to school with this shit in my pants. FML!!!

"You go Donghyuck," Taeyong cheer as everyone gave him a high five. "Mark is so in trouble now."

"Who side are you on?" I threw my grapes at him. 

Donghyuck dares to tell everyone at the table about this morning during lunchtime. Now everyone is laughing at me. I cross my arms and pout like a little kid which Donghyuck hug me. At least I got a little contact.

"You sure got a taste of your own medicine," Yuta laugh so much, he's crying right now. "The infamous playboy Mark is getting teased."

I don't like the feeling of being a tease and laugh at. It makes me feel like I've been put into a box with no way out. The feeling makes me super uncomfortable so I just got up and leave. Everyone stop laughing at this point. I can hear Donghyuck apologizing to them before running up to me.

"Mark, are you ok?"

"I don't like getting a laugh at."

"They only tease you, friends do that all the time."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Ok ok, come on. Let go somewhere alone, I got something to tell you."

Donghyuck pull me by the wrist toward the hall of classes. We look through all of the doors to find an empty classroom. When we find one, he pulls me inside and held me against the wall. Then Donghyuck starts kissing me on the lips and move to my neck. It was freaking hot. I never thought he would do this since I was always the one initiate make-out sessions. Of course, my hands have a mind of its own and went down to touch Donghyuck's booty.

"Mark, I know you want to have sex but I'm not ready," He said quietly when we stop. 

"I'm not pressuring you, I swear," I put my hands up defensively.

"I know and I'm grateful for that," Donghyuck smile and held my head against his chest as he sat on my lap. "I feel bad for making you wait, but making out is as far as I go right now. We're still underage."

"A lot of people have sex before they're eighteen," I replied. 

"I know, but I want to wait," He gently pet my hair. "In the meantime, I hope this help make the wait a little more bearable."

Donghyuck stood up from my lap and kneel in front of me. Oh my freaking gosh, no way. He looks up at me innocently and starts to unzip my pants. Of course, I can't explain what's happening right now because author-nim will get in trouble. You readers should use your imagination to fill in what happens. In the meantime, skip along to the next POV.

JENO❤

"So then, I went and got a big eggplant emoji cushion, and my sister bought a poop emojis cushion for me."

Jaemin and I are walking toward the lunch area after leaving an Abstinence Club. Honestly, I don't know why we're even in it or why it exists. Two of the girls in there already have sex with their boyfriends. The male club president is sleeping with the vice president. We are the only two that didn't even have sex yet. 

Anyway, Jaemin was telling me about Sunday after we hang out at Donghyuck's place. We weren't together that day because I got busy so Jaemin went shopping with his sister. I look at him as he tells me about another place he went to. Why didn't I notice him before? Jaemin is a cute guy with a great smile and a bright personality. I guess I got to thank Mark and Donghyuck for this.

"Jeno, do you hear that?" Jaemin shook me out of my thought. "I hear some sound. Is this school haunted?"

I listen for the sound and it happens again. Jaemin is a little innocent in the sex department so he couldn't figure out that was a moan, from a guy specifically. "Baby, that was no ghost. Someone finally got some action going on."

"Oh OH!!!" Jaemin exclaim in realization. His face turns all red and he buries it in my chest to avoid looking at me. He's just the cutest. 

I silently enjoy this hug from Jaemin and we stay like that for a while. The moaning suddenly starts again and this time the person moan someone name. "Donghyuck! Don't stop."

The two of us look at each other in shock. Our silent communication took place and we decided to investigate. There are two options here. One, Donghyuck is cheating on Mark, which is unlikely since Mark will murder that other person. Second, which is more likely, Donghyuck took our advice and found a way to get Mark's hormone to the minimum.

"I think it's coming from the chemistry classroom," I pull Jaemin behind me. "Ironic much."

We had a little burst of laughter before we peek in the window. It was pretty high above our head, so we can only see part of it. I see Mark's head and face. He seems like he's having a good time. We need to be a little higher up. It feels weird to spy on them but curiosity kills the cat. There was nothing to lift us so I got Jaemin to climb on my back.

"What do you see?" 

"Go on your tippy-toes," He instructed me. "Ooh, I see Mark's head now. Higher higher, oh my gosh oh my god. Let me down. Oh, my eyes."

"You ok?" I ask him panicking. 

"I need holy water," He said dramatically. "The sight which cannot be unseen."

"Was Donghyuck doing that?" I ask skeptically.

"Not duh Sherlock," Jaemin's sassy side come out. "Let go wash my eyes first though, please."

"Alright, let us go," I help him up and we went to the bathroom. The last thing I hear was a particularly loud grunt/moan which could only mean one thing.


End file.
